Yszar Tilden
CN Human Wizards 15 / Archmage 5 HP: 104 (20 HD) Init: +8 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 24 BAB: +10/+5 Attack: Abilities: STR 11, DEX 18, CON 14, INT 22, WIS 16, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +08, Ref +07, Will +08 Skills: Appraise +14, Bluff +9, Concentration +12, Decipher Script +15, Diplomacy +9, Disable Device +11, Gather Information +9, Heal +5, Hide +9, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (Arcana) +21, Knowledge (The Planes) +16, Knowledge (Religion) +16, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +11, Sense Motive +7, Spellcraft +24, Spot +7, Survival +7, Use Magic Device +9 Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Celestial, Abyssal, Infernal, Aquan, Auran, Ignan, Terran Feats: Spell Focus (Evocation), Spell Focus (Transmutation), Improved Initiative, Greater Spell Focus (Evocation), Greater Spell Focus (Transmutation), Innate Spell (Teleport), Spell Thematics (Locusts) Possessions: Ring of Protection +5, Amulet of Proof Against Detection, Ebony Fly, Necklace of Adaptation, Gray Robe of the Archmage, Luckstone, Bag of Holding (Type IV), Starr of Swarming Insects, Rod of Negation, Ring of Freedom of Movement Patron: None Features: Human Qualities Wizard Bonus Feats: Scribe Scroll, Still Spell, Silent Spell, Quicken Spell Mastery of Elements: Yszar can alter an arcane spell when cast so that it utilizes a different element from the one it normally does. For example, Yszar can create a Fireball that does sonic damage, instead of fire damage. This ability only alters spells with acid, cold, fire, electricity or sonic descriptors. The spell’s casting time is unaffected. Yszar may decide whether or not to alter the spell’s energy type and chooses the new energy type when he begins casting. This ability cost Yszar one 8th level spell slot. Mastery of Shaping: Yszar may alter area and effect spells that use the following categories: burst, cone, cylinder, emanation and spread. The alteration consists of creating spaces within the spell’s area or effect that are not subject to the spell. The minimum dimension for these spaces is a five-foot cube. Furthermore, any shapeable (S) spells have a minimum dimension of 5 feet instead of 10 feet. This ability cost Yszar one 6th level spell slot. Spell-Like Ability: Teleport (Su): Yszar can permanently cast Teleport twice per day. This ability cost Yszar one 5th level spell slot. Spellcasting: Wizard Spells Per Day (CL 20): 3 / 6 / 6 / 5 / 5 / 4 / 4 / 3 / 1 / 3 Combat/Tactics: Yszar- the fragment of the actual Yzar’s sentience and the Demonic presence of Doxentym- is quite insane, and is as likely to hurls mighty spells of destruction at enemies as he is to draw a mundane, low-quality knife and attack enemies with that. Friends/Allies: Yszar has no actual friends or allies. The sentience of Doxentym commands many lesser Demons, but most of these creatures serve him in fear, rather than anything else. Yszar commonly dominates locusts, but these creatures are more tools to accomplish a means, rather than friends or allies. Foes/Enemies: Yszar has no actual enemies on the Material Plane. Those who know of his existence in Locust Manor do their best to not bother the ruins, thinking them cursed and not wanting to deal with any retaliation by Yszar. In the Abyss, Doxentym seeks to one day destroy Rr'ikin'aka, the King of Scorpions, the Demon Lord that banished him from the Abyss and sealed him away. Appearance: The body of Yszar is only 18 years old, but because of the presence of Doxentym, his body seems much older, because it is much haggard looking than it should be at that age. Yszar wears tattered clothing, and has long, unkempt gray hair. Personality: Yszar Tilden is quite insane. When Doxentym asserts itself, Yszar acts in a relative sane way, but when the Demon is doing other things, and Yszar’s actual broken psyche asserts control, he behaves in an incomprehensible manner. When he is like this, he is as likely to use his powerful magic to kill someone as he is to conjure a feast a bid them to eat dinner with him. History: Yszar Tilden was born in 1129, the youngest son of Lord and Lady Tilden, a minor noble family in Louisa that made it’s fortunate binding and transcribing books. The child grew up in prestige and privilege, waited upon day and night by the servants in the employ of his parents. Unlike his older brother and sister, Yszar was of average intelligence. His father, asides for being a businessman, was a Wizard of minor repute, but he appreciated intelligence more than physical strength. As a result, Yszar often felt overshadowed by his older brother and his older sister. This led Yszar to grow up feeling insecure, and to harbor a secret hate of his brother and sister, for making him look foolish all of the time, his father, for not loving his son for what he was, and his mother, for not doing anything to make his father accept him. At the age of 14, along with his brother, who was his elder by two years, and his sister, who was his elder by one year, Yszar began learning the basic principles of Arcane Spellcasting from a tutor that his father had hired. Yszar’s below average intelligence hurt him again, as he was not able to grasp the concepts needed to cast the basic cantrips the tutor was teaching the Tilden children, while his elder brother and sister were. This caused Yszar to foster more dislike towards his siblings, and parents. After weeks of not making any progress, Yszar felt utterly and thoroughly dejected. His father showed obvious favoritism towards his siblings, because of the fact that they were able to cast minor cantrips, and were showing promise. Yszar wanted to succeed, to cast cantrips and make his father happy, but it simply wasn’t to be. He was just not naturally intelligent enough. Upon coming to this realization, Yszar a new idea sprung into his mind. While he was not naturally smart, his father undoubtedly had magical items and potions in his study that could augment his below average intelligence, and could help him use magic. His father never allowed anyone into his study, so Yszar knew that he would need to sneak into his study and use some sort of magical item in secret, without anybody knowing- especially his father! One night, he snuck into his father’s study. Because he was his father’s son, Yszar was able to bypass the wards that protected the study from intrusion from others. Safely inside, Yszar had access to his father’s spellbooks, potions, items, and a host of other arcane implements and devices. As he was surveying the different magical items his father had, and trying to determine what would benefit him the most, Yszar suddenly began hearing a voice other than his own in his mind. The voice, in soothing, convincing tones, began telling the fourteen year old boy about how he could easily increase his intelligence. When Yszar demanded the voice show itself, the voice informed him of its origin. The voice was speaking directly into his mind, as it was a Genie that had been sealed and binded into a magical book- The Tome of Doxentym. Yszar began sorting through his father’s library, and found the folio the voice was describing to him- red, with black trimming, with an image similar to an insect debossed on the leather cover. Yszar opened the book, but found it written in a language he did not. The voice of the Genie dictated in Yszar’s mind what he needed to say in order to free the Genie, and be able to have the creature augment his natural intelligence. Yszar was tricked, however. As he completed speaking out loud the words that the Genie was telling him, the magical ritual ended, and Yszar suddenly found himself no longer in control of his body. Suddenly a spectator in his own body, the voice that had been speaking with Yszar began a terrible laugh. It informed the child that it was not a Genie, but was Chasme, an insect-like Demon, that had long ago been bound in the magical tome. Yszar tried to expel the foreign entity from his body, to regain control of his own body, but the Chasme- Doxentym- was simply too powerful. With this realization, Yszar’s mind snapped, and the demon inhabiting his body consumed his spirit. In doing so, Doxentym also absorbed Yszar’s memories, and emotions. Yszar’s inner jealousy and anger towards his parents and siblings manifested itself in the Demon as murder. That night, Doxentym, wearing Yszar’s body, murdered all of the residents of the Tilden estate. His family, he took particular glee in dispatching. His elder sister, the Chasme violated in a most violent way, before breaking her neck in the zenith of his own pleasure. His elder brother was bludgeoned to death using the broken bedpost of the young man’s own bed. His mother was strangled to death, all while the Demon whispered what it had done to her other children, and what it promised to do to her spouse. And, finally, his father. Doxentym tapped into its fiendish powers to summon a swarm of locusts. Commanding the creatures, the Chasme held open Yszar’s father’s mouth as the creatures flew into his body, and consumed him from the inside out. Doxentym then intended to go on a murderous killing spree in Louisa, but discovered that he could not leave the manor. Yszar’s father had apparently warded his home with wards that prevented extraplanar creatures from entering- which had unintentionally sealed Doxentym in. The fiend wearing the boy’s body discovered a way to bypass this, however. Tapping into its powers to command a swarm of locusts, Doxentym magically controls these creatures to act as his proxy, in interacting with the outside world. Through years of practice, the Chasme has gained full control of this swarm, and when interacting with others, has them take the form of a vaguely Humanoid shape, with a rasp barely audible over the drone of beating wings. Yszar/Doxentym lives, to this day, in his family’s unkempt mansion on the outskirts of southern Louisa, known to the locals as Locust Manor, due to all of the locusts that fly in and out of the mansion. These insects are actually servitors summoned by Doxentym to further his plans and plots. Yszar, from time to time, is able to gain control of his body, but is totally insane. He talks in riddles and babbles on about nonsense. Coupled with the fact that Doxentym keeps his host body completely unkempt, with long, shaggy hair and frayed clothing, this has spread rumors that a mad mage has taken up the abandoned estate. Motivations and Goals: Yszar seeks to bring ruin and chaos to Okarth, as a way to prepare for Doxentym’s glorious return to the Abyss, where he wishes to challenge and destroy Rr'ikin'aka.